UNTITLED!
by Amore.ai
Summary: Di sore hari yang masih ramai, Sakura Haruno menuliskan curahan hatinya tentang seseorang, tapi siapa yang tahu, kalau orang yang ditulisnya akan muncul tiba-tiba di hadapannya/ "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau pintar menulis puisi"/ "Eehhh?"/ RnR? /Hanya drabble abal berseling poem, efek samping tanggung sendiri. [Special for Alm. J.A.D.E]


**Untitled!**

Naruto : Masahi Kishimoto

This Story : Amore Ilyin

[Sasuke U. Sakura H.]

Rated T / Romance and Poetry

Abal, tidak baku, gaje, OOC

! D.L.D.R !

Di sore hari yang masih ramai, Sakura menuliskan curahan hatinya tentang seseorang, tapi siapa yang tahu, kalau orang yang ditulisnya akan muncul tiba-tiba di hadapannya/ "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau pintar menulis puisi"/ RnR?

! D.L.D.R !

Sang surya sudah mulai tergelincir, menandakan kalau ia akan segera kembali ke peraduannya. Warna kemerahan yang bergradasi dengan warna jingga terlihat indah membentang, bak semburat mega yang mencakar luasanya langit.

Sore itu, suasana masih terlihat sangat ramai, mengingat ini adalah awal musim semi. Dan di sanalah gadis gulali itu berada, di ujung dari Spring Cafe yang ramai pengunjung, ditemani segelas jus stroberi kesukaanya.

Netranya memang terlihat berpendar, mengamati orang di sekelilingnya, tapi pikirannya sedang tidak ada di sana. Pikirannya sedang melalang buana, memikirkan pria menawan yang sudah membawa hatinya pergi.

Helaan nafas terdengar berulang, disertai raut wajah sendu yang menghiasi paras manisnya.

'Sedang apa dia sekarang? Apa dia sudah makan? Apa dia tidur dengan cukup? Apa dia masih sibuk? Dan yang terpenting, dimana dirinya sekarang?' Batin Sakura dengan pertanyaan yang terus saja berkecamuk, tanpa ada satupun yang terjawab.

Tangan mungil itu meraih salah satu buku bersampul gambar pohon Sakura yang selalu digunakan untuk mencoret-coret atau sekedar menumpahkan isi hati dari dalam string bagnya.

Dengan cekatan, gadis gulali itu pun membuka bukunya tepat di halaman yang kosong, lalu menarik pena yang terselip di sisi buku tersebut. Dengan lihai, seolah-olah hal itu adalah rutinitas, Sakura Haruno mulai menuliskan curahan hatinya.

-X-X-X-

Matahari bersinar terik hari itu

Jalanan ramai tak menentu

Dan disanalah kita bertemu

Di pertigaan yang tak berlampu

.

Sore hari yang tetap panas

Dalam timing yang tidak pas

Antara aku dengan jus nanas

Dan kau dalam balutan jas

.

Aku bertemu denganmu

Hei, pria berjas abu-abu

Dan entah bagimana itu terjadi

Kita pulang dengan debar hati

.

Setelah pertemuan di sore hari

Malam harinya kau menghubungi

Esok harinya kau menyalami

Diakhir tahunnya kita patah hati

.

Aku tak mengerti

Bagimana ini bisa terjadi

Kau bilang kau ingin pergi

Lalu tak ada kata yang terucap lagi

.

Musim sudah berganti

Kembali lagi ke musim semi

Dan aku masih juga tak mengerti

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi

.

Dan Kupikir inilah saatnya

Saat dimana aku harus melepasnya

Hei, pria bernama Sasuke Uchiha

Inilah akhir kisah kita.

-Sakura Haruno, 2018-

-X-X-X-

Sakura menghela nafasnya pelan, menatap puisi yang baru saja ia ciptakan di antara pikiran kalutnya, netra hijaunya bergulir menatapi baris demi baris yang tercipta, dan berhenti tepat di akhir kalimatnya.

'Inilah akhir kisah kita'

Ya, inilah akhirnya, pikir Sakura sendu. Pria itu tak akan kembali padanya, pria itu bilang ia harus pergi, lalu setelahnya ia benar-benar tak memberi kabar, juga tak mengucapkan apapun lagi.

Menghela nafas pelan, Sakura memejamkan emeraldnya, lalu membukanya kembali dengan tatapan yang lebih tegar.

Tangannya terangkat untuk memberi titik pada curahan hatinya, tapi keningnya mengernyit saat tak menemukan bukunya di atas meja. Dan seperseikian detik berikutnya, netra hijau teduhnya terbelalak saat mendapati pria yang beberapa saat lalu ia tulis namanya, kini sudah berada di depannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau pintar membuat puisi." Ucap pria bersurai raven dengan netra jelaga malamnya yang khas.

Gadis dengan helaian musim semi itu masih tak percaya akan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Beberapa waktu menghilang, kini pemuda bersuara baritone itu kembali tanpa tendensi apa-apa.

"Sa- Sasuke-kun, apa, ba-bagimana bisa?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke malah meletakkan buku itu ke atas meja, dan menunjuknya tepat di kalimat terakhir.

"Aku tak suka ini." Ucapnya tegas.

Sakura terdiam, ia masih tak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu? Hubungan kita sudah berakhir kan? Kau yang meninggalkanku." Ucap Sakura pelan, diantara sorot tak paham yang terlihat jelas di paras manisnya.

"Aku hanya bilang akan pergi, bukan mengakhiri hubungan kita." Jawab Sasuke, jelaganya menatap lurus ke netra emerald yang dirindukannya.

"Eh? A- apa? Aku..." Sakura terbata dalam ucapannya sendiri, masih bingung dengan keadaan yang sedang terjadi.

"Aku pergi ke Iwagakure untuk mengembangkan perusahaan baru di sana, kupikir jika ingin menikahimu aku harus menjadi pria mapan yang sanggup menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Yah, mungkin kau bisa menyebutnya kejutan." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar, berbanding terbalik dengan pribadi dingin dan irit bicara yang dimilikinya.

Sasuke paham, setelah sekian lama tak bertemu, keiritan bicaranya hanya akan menambah rumit, maka dari itu, dengan kata-kata yang susah disusunnya mati-matian di rumah, Sasuke pun akhirnya mengutarakannya, mencoba meluruskan benang kusut yang terjadi.

Sakura terdiam, mencerna baik-baik semua yang dikatakan Sasuke. Seperti mendapat pencerahan, rasanya pernyataan Sasuke tentang alasan kepergian juga alasan tak ada kabar membuat benang yang sempat kusut, kini sudah kembali lurus.

"Jadi, maksudmu ... "

"Ya, menikahlah denganku Sakura!" Ucap atau mungkin titah Sasuke tegas, tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun didalamnya.

"YA!" Balas Sakura dengan senyum ceria nan hangatnya yang khas. Sehangat perasaan keduanya.

\- FIN -

Sudah diperingatkan kalau gaje, wkwk. Puisi ini sebenarnya puisi yang Ai tulis saat pemakaman mantan tiga tahun lalu. Bedanya, kalau di RL kisah Ai benar-benar berakhir, tapi disini Ai buat happy biar gak sama-sama ngenes, hehe. Lalu hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun almarhum, makanya Ai keinget puisi itu, dan jadilah fict absurd ini. Jadi readers sekalian, maaf kalau jelek, ngetiknya gak konsen. Dan karena malas berpikir judul, makanya Ai beri nama 'Untitled' #digelundungin.

Makasih juga yang kemarin review fict **TES PSIKOPAT** , itu fict yang butuh keberanian ekstra untuk publish, wkwk.

Sekian bacotan gaje dari Ai, **Mind to Review? :")**


End file.
